My Precious Child
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Toris always thought he'd be the last person to adopt a baby. Yet he finds himself in an orphanage owned by a friend adopting 5 year old Felicks. And so their life together begins. Lots of side pairings and side families. Features micro-nations. AU
1. Chapter 1

**My Precious Child**

**Summary: Toris always thought he'd be the last person to adopt a baby. Yet he finds himself in an orphanage owned by a friend adopting 5 year old Felicks. And so their life together begins. Lots of side pairings and side families. Features micro-nations. **

**I love Poland and Lithuania as a couple but I saw a picture and could not resist this.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. I just like to fangirl over the characters. **

Toris didn't know why he was here. He was in an office with Elizabeta, an old friend who was babbling on about how glad she was that he was here.

"I just love seeing old friends Toris, especially ones who want to adopt." She gushed, giving him a radiant smile. "Do you want to see the children?"

Toris nodded nervously, twisting his two forefingers together. "That's why I'm here."

"Of course," Elizabeta giggled and got up, twirling a little in her dress. She showed Toris to a door which he could hear shouts coming from.

"Give it back Alfred!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Peter stole my paintbrush!"

"Natalia hit me!"

"Shut up!"

"Felicks is crying again!"

Toris gulped. What had he gotten himself into? They all sounded crazy and annoying and wild. He was sure he couldn't handle them.

"Don't worry dear; it's a smaller room than most orphanages have. There's bound to be arguments." The woman beside him laughed like it was so natural to hear a world war breaking out in the room. "But just you wait for it; they'll shut up in a second."

"Huh?" Toris frowned. What did she mean by that? Was Elizabeta physic?

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" A strongly accented voice yelled, sending the room into deathly silence.

"That was Vash." Elizabeta answered the question on Toris's face. "He's my friend's husband, he helps out sometimes. He and Roderich adopted their daughter from here -her name's Lilli- and they're thinking of adopting a son. Oh! Maybe whoever you adopt could be friends with their son and you can have playdates! You'll have to keep in touch."

Toris's head spun with the rush of information. He didn't know what to comment on first. He settled on smiling and nodding haplessly whilst Elizabeta knocked on the door.

"Vash, I'm bringing a guest in." She called and then swung the door open. "Hey all! I'm back!"

Toris peered round her as he heard laughing and saw a small and crowded yet cosy room before him. It was about the size of a dining hall, so small in standards and 6 sets bunk beds ran along each side meaning there were 24 beds in total. There were mattresses under 6 of the bunk beds bring the actual total to 30 plus a cot. Toris's eyes scanned the room. There were toys everywhere, scattered around the room in the oddest places. At the far end of the room was a fireplace and a door, perhaps leading to a bathroom or a kitchen. There were a few chairs here and there and a small craft table. Toris then turned his attention to the kids. The oldest appeared to be about 16 or 17, the youngest a baby in the cot. He saw a young boy with long violet plaits, a shy looking boy with crooked glasses and a stuffed bear, a blank girl with a purple ribbon in her hair, a boy clutching a cat and many, many more.

What caught his full attention though was a sad looking boy of about 5 sitting in a chair too tall for him, swinging his legs. He wore an oversized sweater, shorts, black shoes and long socks. His hair was cut in a messy blonde bob and his face was tear streaked. Toris's heart broke upon seeing the boy. He looked like he'd given up on the world and just wanted to be left alone to cry. Before he could say anything, a blonde man approached him, the child with purple plaits toddling after him.

"I'm Vash," he said, his face trying to smile but failing. "Are you looking to adopt?"

"Y-yes," Toris stuttered, quite intimidated by the man despite him being rather short.

"Do you want to be introduced to them all?" Vash asked, ignoring the little boy tugging on his pants.

Toris hesitated at this. He really wanted to adopt the sad blonde boy but what if he was a total brat and was only crying because he'd gotten a timeout. It wouldn't be fair on the other children if he didn't give them a chance first. So he nodded in agreement. He didn't notice Elizabeta slip out; he only focused on the children.

There were the twins, Alfred and Matthew who refused to be separated. Torus didn't think he could handle two kids, especially if one was Alfred who seemed to be on some crazy hyperactive pill.

There was Natalia, a blank looking girl who said she was waiting for 'big brother' or something like that. She obviously didn't want Toris to adopt her.

There was Benjamin and Keith who also wanted to stay together.

There was Peter, a bright boy who enjoyed talking. He ratted on and on about random things whilst Toris smiled politely.

He smiled at the baby called Emil who was being cared for by a stoic boy named Lucas. He chatted to the oldest; an Asian teen named Yao who was almost old enough to leave the orphanage and was determined to adopt some of the children when he did so.

He also talked to the boy with purple plaits who turned out to be called Elias*. He would not leave Vash alone. Toris quite liked the boy but he saw how attached the two were and decided this must be the 'son' Elizabeta had mentioned.

Finally Toris came to the sad blonde boy. He had moved to a bed right now -obviously his- and was sprawled across the covers which Toris noticed was a My Little Pony quilt. Perhaps it was a donation.

The boy was playing with some Barbies, listlessly moving them around and mouthing what they were saying.

"Hello," Toris said as he had said with the other 29 kids and the baby. "I'm Toris,"

The boy looked up and his eyes widened. He then ducked his head shyly and turned bright red. And it was then that Toris knew that he really wanted to adopt his child.

Vash suddenly popped up behind him as if he knew.

"His name is Felicks."

***Elias is what I'm calling Kugelmugel, my favourite micro-nation. He's Austrian and apparently the name is Austrian. Even if it's not, I like it. **

**Please do a poor author a favour and review. It would be nice. Please!**


	2. The Adoption

**My Precious Child-The Adoption**

**OMG Thankyou all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all so much. Thankyou The Little Chibi, Anon, Hornet394, NikkiKirkland, conjure, amichalap, Matthew Kirkland and Demonangel99 for either reviewing, favouriting or following…or a combo of them. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is simply being borrowed by me. I am not intending to imply that I own it in any way. **

Toris signed paper after paper in the office whilst kids ran around screaming in the crowded dorm. He swore his hand was about to fall off, he had signed his name so many times. Why couldn't they sign in one place and that signature just applied to the whole document? He looked up at Elizabeta who smiled happily at him.

"Almost done sweetie, one more page to go. I'll just go and check if Felicks has packed his things." She said before getting up and vanishing into the dorms. The noise stopped suddenly save for two shouting voices and Toris hurriedly finished signing and ran to follow her. He pushed through the door and stared.

Felicks stood in the middle of the room arguing with another kid, a girl who was tugging at a dress that he clutched desperately.

"Your new daddy won't like you if you wear it!" She shrieked. "So give it to me"

"It was a gift!" Felicks spoke for the first time or rather, yelled. "It was my birthday present Samantha!* I can't just give it to you!"

Samantha looked to be about 7, older than Felicks and she had scruffy brown hair pulled into plaits.

"Your daddy will hate you if you wear a dress!" She protested loudly.

"No I won't" All heads in the dorm turned to see Toris standing there. "No I won't." He said again. "What does it matter if he wears a dress?" Felicks turned red at this and hid behind his fringe, his eyes flitting away as a sudden shyness came over him.

Samantha stamped away and Vash picked up the dress and folded it, placing it in a My Little Pony suitcase.

"All done Felicks, I'm gonna miss you champ." The blonde man ruffled the equally blonde hair.

Toris smiled at the scene and how Felicks nodded and smiled up at Vash.

"We could come see you some time," Toris approached. "Have catch-ups." He smiled at Elias who was clinging to Vash.

"That would be nice," Vash agreed. "Now it's time to go Felicks." The boy nodded and picked up the suitcase. Toris was surprised how light the bag was; the boy must not have many belongings.

"Come on Felicks," Toris said. "It's time to have a home"

…..

Felicks didn't speak in the car on the way home. Toris asked a lot of questions to which he only received nods and shakes as answers.

"So you're Polish?" Toris asked, remembering it on the files. Felicks nodded and fiddled with a stuffed pony with button eyes, making its head nod too.

Toris sighed in relief as he saw his house. He didn't know what else to say to the boy.

"Well here we are," He said cheerily, hopping out the car. "This is my home."

Felicks nodded and got out, his green eyes taking in the neat lawn and the flowerbeds before scanning the house itself with its frilled curtains and brown brick pattern. He scuffled his black shoes in the path and looked almost pleadingly at Toris who was now holding the pink suitcase.

"You ready to go in?" Toris asked. Felicks nodded and walked one step before looking behind him as if to make sure Toris was following. Which he was.

Toris unlocked the door and held it open for Felicks and his pony to enter first. The house was quite simple, containing a kitchen, a lounge room, a toilet, a study and a dining room on the bottom floor with stairs leading to a couple of bedrooms and a full bathroom. There was also an attic and a cellar. It was an old design that suited Toris.

Felicks gazed without muck interest at the beige paint scheme and murky carpets before looking imploringly at the stairs. Toris titled his head, unsure of what he was being asked before realising what it must be.

"Do you want to see your bedroom?"

Felicks nodded and moved towards the stairs, taking the question as an invitation. Toris followed, missing the pout on the boy's face as they climbed the stairs together. Toris opened the second door they came to and revealed the simple bedroom. The walls were a light green and the furniture was simple. A bed, desk, bookcase and wardrobe, all waiting to be personalised by its new accommodator.

Felicks moved to perch on the bed and glanced at Toris before sending his eyes to gaze at the door. Toris figured out what he meant and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" Toris prayed he had gotten the wrong idea so his face fell when the boy (and the horse) nodded. "Ok, I'll just be downstairs making dinner."

He shut the door and took a few steps on the stop before pressing his ear to the door, hoping that Felicks would talk aloud to his pony. For once, his hopes came true.

"Do you think Eli told him?" The boy asked, falling silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Yeah, you're right. He didn't act like it Mr Pony."

Toris wished he knew what 'Mr Pony' was saying but sadly, that was all in the boy's head.

"If he does find out, he'll hate us Mr Pony." The pain in Felicks voice seemed to seep in Toris and tug at his heartstrings. He would never, ever hate Felicks. Who would hate such an adorable child? The communicating by nods and shakes was a tad annoying but the boy was shy. It wouldn't last forever.

"He said he's making dinner," Came the suddenly happy voice. "And Peter won't steal my bread." Toris gulped guiltily as he wasn't making dinner but in fact listening in on a conversation between a boy and his stuffed pony.

So with a sigh and a slight smile, Toris tiptoed down the stairs to make dinner.

**I don't like this very much and it is short but I promise next chapter will be better. I've been quite sick but I need to update. **

**Please review…for me?**


	3. Mr Pony

**My Precious Child-Mr Pony**

**Thanks again to all who have supported me. It's a long list. **

**MewTangerine, MRoshka, ZakuroU, Happy, Anon, RussianChinaDoll, you are all the best!**

**I put an astrix next to Samantha and forgot to put why! What I was going to say is that she's an OC. She won't kill you, she's not important and she probably won't appear again…I just needed a bully. **

**Disclaimer: It is not mine…sadly…it's just on loan**

Toris watched Felicks poke at the meal with his fork, carefully turning the meat this way and that as if to make sure it was real. Toris was already halfway through his meal and the child was yet to even take a single bite. Mr Pony was seated on the table next to the boy, his button eyes fixed on Toris. The man shivered and took another bite of food. He looked up from his plate and saw Felicks's eyes dart away from him quickly. Toris smiled slightly at this.

"Don't you like chicken?" Toris asked as the boy turned the piece of meat over yet again. Felicks nodded but made no move to eat the food. Toris held back a sigh and tried to remember if the notes on Felicks said anything about allergies.

"But Mr Pony is hungry," A timid voice spoke up. "So I can't eat until he has food."

Toris stared at the boy across from him who stared back, confusion spread all over his face.

"What?"

"You spoke…"

"Y-yeah," Felicks ducked his head again, his fringe slipping over his eyes. Toris let this sink in before braving a smile at the stuffed toy.

"What does Mr Pony like to eat?" Toris asked, directing the question at Felicks who looked up and blushed.

"He likes sprinkles and strawberries," Felicks began. "But that's all." The Polish boy nodded the pony's head in silent agreement.

Toris took a final bite of his meal and stood up, meaning to get the food but Felicks pouted at this.

"Where are you going?" The boy was obviously gaining more confidence if he was speaking a lot more.

"To get Mr Pony some food," Toris explained, smiling at the pout. Felicks nodded at this and hugged Mr Pony to his chest. Toris left the dining room and bustled around the kitchen, cutting up strawberries and searching through the cupboards for sprinkles. He found some finally and as he combined the two foods, it sunk in.

He was making food for a stuffed pony…that wouldn't be able to eat the food. Why was he doing it?

Then he heard the chattering of cutlery from the dining room and remembered. This was for Felicks. This was for his son. So he quickly finished making the 'meal' and brought it out to the table.

"Here we go," Toris put the plastic bowl down. "One meal for pony."

He had thought he was being stupid before but the smile Felicks gave him was worth it.

…..

Toris shut the curtains with a swish and turned to the bed that Felicks was perched on. The boy was wearing baggy, threadbare pyjamas from the orphanage as Toris hadn't been shopping for the boy yet. They were going tomorrow. He was swinging his legs as if waiting for something.

"Well goodnight," Toris smiled at the boy who pouted again.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" He asked, swinging his legs onto the bed.

"Tuck you in?" Toris echoed, confused.

"Yes," Felicks said in a precocious tone that no 5 year old should use. "Yao always tucked me in."

Toris smiled as he remembered the Chinese teen so fiercely devoted to the kids at the orphanage. He seemed like the person to care for the kids at night when nightmares plagued them or they needed the bathroom.

"Well ok," Toris agreed, pulling the covers up over Felicks and absently ruffling his blonde locks. Just as the Lithuanian was turning out the light, something crashed into his legs. He stumbled and nearly fell, half spinning to see Felicks there.

"Mr Pony, Mr Pony," The boy whimpered, clutching at Toris.

"What?" Toris frowned, flicking the light back on. His eyes scanned the room and he finally realised what was wrong. Mr Pony wasn't in sight. Felicks obviously needed the battered toy to sleep so it was simply a matter of finding it now.

"Mr Pony," Felicks said again. "He's gone."

"I know," Toris said comfortingly. "So we're going to find him right?" Felicks smiled at this, revealing crooked teeth and clung to Toris's legs as a makeshift thankyou.

The two trooped downstairs and began to wonder through the rooms, moving pillows or chairs in an attempt to find the toy. Felicks wasn't much help but then again, he was 5 so Toris wasn't expecting much.

But after 20 minutes of searching, they were yet to find precious Mr Pony. It was starting to worry Toris. Felicks was nearly in tears by now and could barely say a comprehendible word. It was kind of cute but Toris needed Felicks to get to bed. It was late.

So after 10 more minutes of searching, Toris said the one thing that might help calm the boy.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

It was a rash decision and it might have ended badly but all Felicks did was cling to Toris's leg and nod shyly.

So Toris scooped up the precious child and carried him to his bed, tucking him under the covers and lying beside him. Felicks soon fell asleep, his hand clutching at Toris's jumper and golden locks falling almost lazily over his face. Toris couldn't help but smile at the serene scene in front of him. He wasn't changed for bed but he couldn't leave the boy now could he?

….

Felicks opened his eyes a crack and saw that the nice man was asleep. Felicks smiled at this and cuddled closer to his new daddy. His plan had worked. He had wanted to sleep with the man but he needed an excuse to. He would have to apologise to Mr Pony tomorrow. Until then, the pony would have to brave a night hidden deep in the closet in Felicks's room.

Felicks was sure Mr Pony wouldn't mind.

**All Felicks wanted was a cuddle. Please review. It means a lot. **


	4. Shopping

**My Precious Child 4- shopping **

**Oh my god, thankyou all. Thanks go out to ZakuroU, Matthew Kirkland, KeikoMiyano, lizkatrinac, Demonangel99, NikkiKirkland, Aries07, MewTangerine, The Little Chibi and PotterFan1990. Sorry if I missed anyone. You are all the best! **

**I haven't responded privately to reviews yet, sorry about that. But I loved them all! They make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine…I'm not sure I know anyone who thinks it is. If you do think that then…hi?**

Toris watched the little boy skip ahead of him, the suspiciously discovered My Pony dangling from his hand. The toy had been found but only after Toris had spent the night with a little boy who seemed unable to stop fidgeting in his sleep. Toris had been woken several times due to a flailing limb landing some place on his body. This hadn't bothered Felicks of course but Toris hadn't slept well.

He had prepared a hasty breakfast of muesli and the two had set off for the shops, eager to get everything out of the way. Felicks appeared to be very excited by the idea of shopping and had babbled on all through breakfast, surprising Toris at the fact that he had turned out to be a chatterbox.

"Felicks slow down." Toris pleaded, running to catch up. The boy skidded to a halt and spun around, his bottom lip stuck out in what Toris had decided was his trademark pout.

"But I wanna go shopping," He said in protest. "And I wanna do it now."

Toris smiled at this and took Felicks's free hand.

"But I don't want you getting hurt," He said smoothly. "If that happened, we couldn't go shopping." There was no reply but the hand he was holding tightened its grip and that was enough for Toris.

They continued their walk, Felicks silent for the first time in the morning, his green eyes content to just take everything in and his mouth happy to stay shut. He seemed surprised by the smallest things. A bold sign advertising magic lessons, a girl holding bags of fish, a man juggling tomatoes. He was fascinated by everything.

"Haven't you ever left the orphanage?" Toris finally asked after wondering why the boy found a shoe shop interesting.

"N-no," Felicks said shyly. "You have to be seven to be allowed on field trips." He explained as an afterthought, tilting his head at the sight of a giant building.

"That's where we're going." Toris answered the silent question, happy that he could tell what his son was thinking.

"Really?" Felicks gasped. "That huge place is a shop?"

"Well actually its lots of little shops." Toris smiled. "It's called a shopping centre. This one's called Marion*"

Felicks nodded and held Mr Pony up, silently speaking to his best friend. Toris had to smile at this and they spent the rest of the journey in silence.

They arrived at the shopping centre and Toris let Felicks take it all in, every shop and fast food joint before leading him to a clothes store.

"What do you like the look of?" Toris asked, remembering the oversized clothes he'd first seen Felicks in and the dress he'd fought over.

"That," Felicks pointed to a unicorn onesie which stood proudly on display. Toris double checked to make sure he was looking at the same thing before laughing nervously.

"But you can't wear that in public sweetie," He explained. "It's like…pyjamas."

Felicks's face fell but he nodded and trotted off towards the girls clothes, his eyes fixed on the skirts and ruffles found there. Toris sighed and ran after him, not knowing what to do. Being a parent was hard.

…..

In the end, Felicks walked away with a variety of boy's clothes and as a special treat, a pink blouse. He was still clutching Mr Pony to his chest, wondering where they were going now.

"Do you want lunch?" Toris asked. The clothes shopping had taken a while and Toris was hungry. Felicks nodded, suddenly shy again and looked curiously but happily at Toris. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. Toris lead him over to a table at the food court and told him to pick from any place as another special treat.

Felicks spent a while choosing before pointing at a place which had no customers. A flustered looking man lent on the counter, his blonde hair ruffled as if he had just served a large crowd. Toris grabbed his wallet and together, father and son walked over.

The man stood up straight as he saw them coming and forced a smile onto his face.

"Welcome to Faster Food, how can I help you?**" He said in a cheery tone which did not match the stern look his extremely large eyebrows gave him.

Felicks immediately hid behind Toris's legs, peering out shyly to brave a smile at the man. The look softened and when he spoke again, it seemed less forced. They eventually left with their meals, Felicks happy to have talked to the nice man called Arthur. Toris had to smile at this. Felicks really was coming out of his shell and getting used to being allowed out of his home.

But now, for one last special treat.

The toy shop!

…

It was obvious Felicks has never seen any other toys then the old ones in the orphanage and Mr Pony. His jaw dropped and he was practically bouncing in his spot. His eyes flicked to one toy after the other, ignoring the action figures and racing cars for Barbies and teddies. Toris decided to let the boy pick 3 things and meet him back at the Barbie dream house display so he could approve, disapprove or compromise on the choices.

Felicks wandered off into the depths of the store and Toris waited patiently, occasionally glancing up from his phone where he was texting Elizabeta who wanted 'all the cutesy details.'

After standing there for about 10 minutes, Toris got worried. Surely it wouldn't take this long to pick a few toys. Toris walked down the first isle, avoiding looking at the creepy china dolls. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find his precious child. He ran to the clerk in a hurry.

"My child disappeared!" He all but screamed. "Have you seen him?"

The clerk chewed slowly on her gum and shook her head.

"Sorry," She said in a bored tone. "No one's come past me. Have you tried the dolls area? He might have got lost."

Toris sighed and spun on his heel, vanishing back into the maze of toys. After more desperate searching, he finally found Felicks, curled up asleep in a pile of teddy bears, a small smile on his face.

***= My local shopping centre**

****= this is not a real food place…at least I don't think it is**

**Like, please totally review and Poland will ride ponies with you!**


	5. School and Daddy Issues (sort of)

**My Precious Child 5- School and Daddy issues (sort of)**

**Thanks go out to ZakuroU, NikkiKirkland, MewTangerine, snownstars, OnyxBunneraffe (Poland loved riding ponies with you btw) And The World Turned and rilliane. Lucifen. So sorry if I missed anyone, I do love you and your support…I just get mixed up with all of it. **

**Disclaimer: The results are in *audience holds breath* You are…NOT the owner of Hetalia**

Toris lay on the couch and watched Felicks over the top of his book. The boy was playing with his brand new toys and Mr Pony. Doctor Teddy seemed to have taken control over Barbie Land and Mr Pony was coming to the rescue. Occasionally, Felicks would make a few sound affects like a scream on an explosion but apart from that, he stayed silent.

Toris had a question playing on his mind, one he needed to ask as soon as possible but he didn't want to interrupt Felicks from his game. He was in his own little world right now and he showed no signs of coming out of it. Toris sighed and returned to his book. It could wait till dinner.

"Um…" He heard a small voice pipe up. Toris would have thought it was merely another sound affect for the game if not for the insistent tugging at his pants. He put the book aside and motioned for Felicks to climb onto the couch. The boy scrambled up and sat there hesitantly, hiding behind his fringe as he often did.

"What's wrong Felicks?" Toris asked not unkindly. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

Felicks twisted his fingers together and looked at the abandoned game as if scared to face Toris.

"Um…Samantha said that we were at the children's house place because our mummy and daddy didn't want us.*" Felicks got out, still refusing to look at Toris.

"Samantha?" Toris asked, remembering the name. "That mean girl who wanted your dress?"

Felicks brightened at the comment and nodded almost enthusiastically.

"Yeah. She always took Mr Pony but then Yao always got him back for me." Felicks's eyes glowed as he spoke of Yao but suddenly the eagerness was gone and he was hiding behind his fringe again.

"So why are you asking about this?" Toris asked, bringing the conversation back to the question.

"W-well are you my real daddy?" Felicks said shyly. "Y-Yao always said this is what parents do for kids."

Toris froze at this. Felicks looked so hopeful, so eager to hear the reply he wanted from the question. But Toris couldn't give it to him. He wasn't Felicks's daddy but he could damn well try to be.

So Toris scooped Felicks up and held the boy to him.

"I'm not Felicks, I'm sorry," Toris began. "But," Seeing the boy was about to cry, he went on. "I'm going to be your new daddy. I'm better than your real one and I won't ever leave you. You understand?"

Felicks nodded and snuggled into Toris, wrapping small arms around him. There was silence for a moment as they both got used to the idea of being this close before Felicks asked another question.

"So what do I call you?" He asked, smiling up at Toris.

"Um…" Toris froze up again. What should he ask Felicks to call him? Dad? Toris? Tori? But then again, that didn't seem right, letting Toris choose. It should be up to Felicks.

"Whatever you want to call me." He said finally, pleased with his answer.

"Ok," Felicks said happily. "Ok daddy."

…..

As the two sat eating their simple dinner of spaghetti tuna, Toris remembered what he wanted to ask Felicks before the whole conversation about daddies.

"Felicks do you want to go to school?" Toris asked, twirling a strand of spaghetti around his fork and watching Felicks stab at his tuna enthusiastically. The boy stopped at the question however and fixed Toris was a questioning stare.

"What's s…school?" He asked, rolling the new word around his tongue.

"It's a place where you learn things." Toris answered, explaining it in the simplest way possible. Felicks made an 'o' shaped with his mouth and tilted his head in an adorable way.

"Like when Yao taught us stuff at the home?" He asked, happy to have a chance to show off his knowledge. Toris laughed.

"Kind of," He said simply. "So do you want to go? There will be other kids there." Felicks turned red at this and concentrated on his dinner again, his shyness taking over. The father and son remained silent for the rest of the meal and all through the evening too.

Felicks took up his battle again, sending Barbies flying through the air and jumping around with Mr Pony in his grasp whilst Toris worked to finish his book, reminding himself to hire the movie of it later.

Finally as Toris was tucking Felicks into bed and making sure Mr Pony was at his side, Felicks spoke again.

"How big is school?" He asked as though they had never stopped their conversation. Toris didn't question this; he just perched at the end of the bed as if telling a story.

"It depends which school you go too," He said in reply. "Some are small and some are very big. But it'll be your choice which school you want to go to…though I have to agree as well."

"Right," Felicks nodded wisely as if that explained everything. "And what do you learn at school?"

"Lots of things. Numbers and words. Drawing and making." Toris named a few subjects off the top of his head.

"And about ponies?" Felicks waved Mr Pony around.

The questions went on until Toris decided it really was time for bed. He pulled the covers up, tucked Mr Pony under them as well and switched off the big light, plunging the room into darkness.

"Goodnight Felicks," Toris whispered.

"G'night daddy." Felicks whispered in reply. Toris waited a few moments and sure enough, Felicks spoke again.

"Me and Mr Pony wanna go to school…if that's ok."

"Of course Felicks. Of course it's ok." Toris beamed at this and left the boy and his pony to slumber. He fell into a dreamless sleep as well, snuggled into his mattress and content with life.

Until of course the screaming woke him.

**What's that? A wild cliff-hanger appeared. Too bad, it's staying. **

**The chapters will get longer, promise. And if you have any suggestions about the story, feel free to put them in your reviews. **

***-So I lied. There's Samantha again…though she still isn't hurting **_**you. **_**She is hurting Felicks however. **

**Please review, you can snuggle Mr Pony if you do. **


	6. Nightmares

**My Precious Child 6- Nightmares **

**Thanks to ZakuroU, MewTangerine, NikkiKirkland and Aries07. Love you guys! Seriously, you're the best!**

**And special thanks ZakuroU. Your helps means more then you'll ever know. **

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having a really bad time lately and had to get back on track (not yet achieved but I'm trying). **

**Disclaimer: Like waves washing footprints off a shore, I am not metaphorical…where is this disclaimer even going…somewhere I hope…I'm sure I'll get to the point eventually…yeah, Hetalia isn't mine. **

Toris rolled over and fell out of the bed, scrambling to his feet and half running, half stumbling into Felicks's room to where the small boy tossed and turned, screaming as he did so. Toris slid a hand along the wall randomly, feeling for the light and running to Felicks when he felt the switch move under his hand.

"Hey Felicks," Toris shook the wriggling boy. "Come on Felicks wake up please." His pleas fell on deaf ears as the boy continued to cry out and lash out with flailing limbs. Toris ducked to avoid a leg and scooped the Polish child into his arms, rocking him back and forth whilst humming in an attempt to calm the hysterical boy.

Eventually, Felicks's struggles stopped and Toris looked down to see fearful green eyes staring up at him. Toris smiled reassuringly and let Felicks sit up, grasping for Mr Pony and hugging his toy close to his chest.

"What happened?" Toris asked eventually, finding that the need to know what was wrong.

Felicks squirmed again, this time because of discomfort and looked away, his cheeks flaming. Toris sighed quietly and just let the boy sit there in his arms as the night wore on and the sun streamed through the plain curtains. Eventually, Felicks rolled out of Toris's arms and flopped onto the bed, sitting up and shaking away his bed head. Toris stifled a chuckle and got up, meaning to make breakfast when Felicks grabbed his arm.

"Huh," Toris held back a scream as the hand grabbed his wrist, scaring him slightly.

"Tori…I'm sorry." Felicks said, looking down in shame. "I didn't mean to wake you up and make you grumpy and keep you up all night." Toris opened his mouth to speak but Felicks went on. "I understand if you don't want to be my daddy anymore."

Toris had to smile at this. The boy was so oblivious to the fact that Toris adored him and was not going to give him up, not in a million years.

"Hey Felicks don't worry ok," Toris said, smiling down at the worried boy. "That's what dads are for right? Taking care of their children."

Felicks beamed at this and grabbed Mr Pony, wanting to get down from the bed and follow Toris.

"What are we having for breakfast?" The adorable boy asked, happier than before with the reassurance that Toris wasn't going to abandon him.

"Um," Toris hadn't thought that far ahead and now he was put on the spot, not wanting to seem like a bad parent. Felicks remained silent, waiting for his answer, seemingly unaware of Toris struggling to think of an answer.

"We could go out for breakfast," Felicks suggested slyly. "It could be fun."

Toris sighed as he realised this was there only option and shooed Felicks back to his bedroom to get dressed.

xxxxxxxx

The two sat at a local café that served breakfast as well as just lunches and snacks. Toris ate his fruity toast whilst Felicks munched away on hash browns, looking around in awe at the crowded street. Toris sipped at his coffee and waited until Felicks had finished his mouthful to speak.

"Felicks," He began, keeping his voice steady though his hands shook nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

Felicks reluctantly took his eyes away from a busker to nod in confirmation, pushing his plate aside to place Mr Pony on the table. Toris grinned at this and hastily finished his coffee.

"I need to know what happened to you. Why you're having nightmares. If we're going to live with each other, we need to be honest." Toris had thought it was a reasonable question but Felicks jumped up in fright, knocking over his orange juice.

"NO!" He screamed, attracting the attention of the café diners. "No, no, no! You'll hate me!"

"Felicks," Toris reached out his hand and Felicks bit it before grabbing Mr Pony and running from the café, disappearing into the crowds that lined the street.

"FELICKS!" Toris threw some random amount of money onto the table and then he was running too, pushing his way past people, trying to find his adopted son. How could he have disappeared so easily? He kept yelling the boy's name, almost crying in despair when he got no reply. He paused at a spilt in the footpath, turning one way and then the other, trying to pick out a familiar blonde head from the crowds.

In the head he saw 2 familiar blonde heads plus violet plaits and another blonde as well as a brunette. The familiar blondes were Felicks and Vash, the Swiss man from the orphanage. The purple plaits belonged to Elias but the others were strangers to him. Toris ignored this fact and ran up to the small family, panting as he stopped in front of them, bent over and trying to catch his breath.

"Hello Toris," Vash said in his heavy accent. "Fancy seeing you here."

Toris didn't know how to reply so instead he offered his hand.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." He looked over at Felicks who hid behind Vash in fright.

"I'm Roderich," The brunette broke in, offering his hand for Toris to shake. "The girl is Lilli." The girl in question offered a smile and returned to playing on her phone.

"Nice to meet you," Toris said politely though he kept his gaze on the hiding child. "Felicks I won't hurt you." He said reassuringly. "I'm sorry for asking that question, it really was mean of me. If you like-"

"NO!" Felicks screamed again before Toris could even finish his sentence. "NO!" And then he turned around and ran again, ignoring the family's screams to stop and come back, to not run any further. There cries were ignored as you would expect. The hysterical boy wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone.

So blinded by his fear and panic, Felicks didn't take in his surroundings and ran right out onto the road.

Straight in front of a car.

**AHHHHHH I'M SORRY! A cliff-hanger and a short chapter. I'm so, so, so sorry.**

**Please review? If you don't hate me**


	7. Just Hold On

**My Precious Child Chapter 7- Just hold on**

**LE GASP LOVE YOU GUYS. Thankyou ZakuroU, Lizkatrinac, MewTangerine and Matthew Kirkland. Love you guys. And welcome to the family SnakeGirl1. Glad to have you on board.**

**So I had a flash of inspiration so hopefully this chapter is longer than the others. **

**So I don't know about anyone else but mother's day had to be the worst day of the year for me this year. **

**Disclaimer: Answer me these questions 3. What is your name? Toshi. What is your quest? To get 100 reviews on a story. Is…Hetalia yours? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Elizabeta exited the large hall where the children slept, smiling as she heard Yao singing softly in Chinese to calm the youngest. He was such a darling, a real pleasure to look after. She locked the door with the brass key and slipped it into her apron pocket. It was more a safety measure then anything to lock the door. The last thing she needed was Benjamin slipping out. He was prone to sleep walking and after the first incident where he ended up asleep in front of Kmart, she always locked the door._

_She was heading for the stairs that led up to her room when she heard a sharp knocking from the door, the sound echoing in the front hall. The sound died away but the silence was broken by a clap of thunder that sent some of the kids in the dorm crying out. Elizabeta made no move to go to them, heading towards the door instead. She was just swinging it open when the rain began to fall. _

_Standing in the doorstep was a cloaked figure holding the hand of a small boy, probably 2 or 3. The boy was crying bitterly. In his free hand he clutched a toy pony, the lifeless eyes staring upwards at Elizabeta. She supressed a shudder and fixed her usual smile on her face._

"_Can I help you?" She asked brightly, stepping back to make it perfectly clear the two could come inside. Neither moved but the child continued to cry._

"_This is an orphanage?" The figure asked eventually, their accent thick and hard to distinguish. _

"_Uh yes," Elizabeta said in a tone you might say 'well duh' in. The cloaked figure suddenly pulled back her hood to reveal a beautiful blonde woman whose left eye was covered by a large bruise that seemed to glow a sickly purple. _

"_I don't know where else to take him." She suddenly sobbed. "My husband…I…I just can't stand to see him be hurt."_

"_Calm down Miss please." Elizabeta said, not wanting the lady to break down in the street whilst it poured with rain._

"_I can't," She babbled on in her strange accent. "He'll notice I'm gone. He'll come after Felicks. Moja pecious dziecko.* I need to keep him safe. He can't be in pain anymore." _

_Whilst this confrontation was going on, the boy had continued to scream and Elizabeta glanced down at him, shocked to see an almost identical bruise on his face though it covered his right eye. _

"_Miss, what exactly is going on here?"_

"_Just keep him safe!" The lady screamed in utter desperation, her tears mingling with the rain. "He'll die. My baby…" She seemed to make up her mind then, bending down to encase the baby in one last hug and to mutter into his ear. She finally addressed Elizabeta with some sense, pressing a piece of paper into the Hungarian's hands._

"_His name is Felicks and he is Polish. I am sorry I cannot say his last name, it is too dangerous. The paper has more details. Please keep him hidden. Please for the sake of him if not me." _

_The lady then pulled her hood up again and walked away into the rain, her footsteps echoing in the nearly silent street, the only other sounds the patter of rain and the sound of Felicks crying. _

"FELICKS! Toris screamed as the car bore down on the boy. "FELICKS!"

Toris could hear the screams and cries of the family behind him. He even heard random people cry out in dismay. But all that he was focusing on right now was the little Polish boy who was blinded by tears and didn't know that he was seconds away from being hit.

The car slowed down abruptly as if the brakes had had a foot slam down on them but the car was too close and the sleek metal came into contact with the little body in a dull thud. Toris stared in mute horror as Felicks flew about a metre and came crashing to the ground, limbs twisted.

Traffic had stopped by now but even if it hadn't, Toris still would have ran out onto the road to cradle his baby and tell him it was going to be all right. He dimly heard the sound of Vash screaming at people and the other voice must have been Roderich calling an ambulance but he found himself not caring that they were helping. His sole attention was on Felicks.

The boy's eyes were open and glazed with pain. He was moving feebly as if trying to get up and tears ran down his face though he made no sound. Toris dropped to his knees by Felicks, suddenly afraid to touch him for fear of causing him pain.

"Felicks," Toris finally said. "Felicks are you ok?" It was a stupid question but it was all Toris could think of. He was panicking, afraid for the life in front of him. He finally touched Felicks even if it was simply just to run a hand through the mattered blonde hair. However his hand came into contact with something sticky and he drew it away to reveal blood.

"God dammit!" Toris yelled, suddenly feeling extremely anger. "You can't do this Felicks! I won't let you die on me!"

Toris could hear the faint sound of sirens and he almost relaxed but they were still a while away. As people began to crowd around him and Felicks, muttering questions and pestering Vash and his family, Toris saw Felicks's lips move and heard faint sounds coming from him.

"What is it Felicks?" Toris asked softly, holding back tears as he brushed blonde locks off of his forehead. Felicks winced and closed his eyes suddenly as if thinking before opening them. His mouth moved again but the crowd of onlookers were too loud for him to hear anything.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, sick of them all. "Shut up! My child is trying to talk." His voice cracked mid-sentence and he turned back to Felicks the moment he'd said his line. The crowd fell silent bar a few muffled whispers.

Toris smiled back down at Felicks, encouraging him to speak once more. Felicks tried to smile back but his eyes closed and his face relaxed. Toris sat there in silence and was revealed to see Felicks speak softly and quietly.

"T-Tori…I'm s-sorry. So, s-so sorry." Felicks gasped, his eyes closed this whole time. Then he fell silent and didn't move. Toris let his tears fall finally as Felicks slipped into unconsciousness, whatever injuries he had sustained too much for him to handle.

"Felicks hold on," Toris begged, hearing the wailing sirens getting closer and closer. "Please just hold on. You can't leave me now ok? You can't leave me."

Toris felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't turn around. Couldn't turn around. He didn't want to let his eyes leave Felicks for more than a second. It was as if he was afraid Felicks would slip away from him at any moment, leaving him alone once more.

The sirens sounded close now; close enough to hurt his ears which was probably why Toris wasn't surprised when he was yanked away by men and women in green paramedic outfits and left to wait with Vash and his family. The team of paramedics were efficient, evaluating the damage and loading Felicks up smoothly.

"Is anyone here a relative or parent?" A man with a heavy accent asked. For some reason his voice sent shivers down Toris's spine and he suddenly wanted to punch the man. Instead he calmly stepped forward and announced himself as the adoptive father. The man raised an eyebrow at this and shot a look towards Felicks, glaring at the unconscious boy but letting Toris clamber into the ambulance to sit with him.

Toris was glad to see the man was driving the ambulance and wasn't one of the people working in the back. There was a man and a woman securing Felicks, swiftly cleaning the head wound to prevent him bleeding to death and checking his vital signs. Toris stayed to one side (it was possible despite how crowded the interior of the van was) and prayed with his all mite that Felicks would pull through and be all right.

xxxxxx

The ambulance all but tipped to one side as it arrived at the hospital. The team got Felicks out of the van and through the emergency doors quicker than Toris could say wait. He watched his son disappear through the doors and collapsed onto the ground, the strength leaving his legs abruptly.

"Excuse me sir," A nurse crouched down beside him. "Are you ok?"

Toris nodded weakly and just pointed at the emergency doors, his loss of strength including the ability to talk. The nurse smiled sympathetically and helped him to his feet and into the waiting room.

"I can bring you a coffee if you like?" She said, flipping her blonde ponytail to one side as she helped Toris sit down. He nodded gratefully and she left in search of a machine. Toris leant back in his chair. He was tired but he refused to close his eyes and rest. He needed to be awake and alert for when Felicks needed him.

He was going to be ok. Toris refused to believe Felicks wasn't going to be ok. He could not lose that boy, that precious child that had skipped his way into his life and was already Toris's entire world. Losing Felicks would mean losing the life he had always wanted. But it would also mean losing the happiness he had found through the small blonde boy with the battered pony.

Speaking of the pony, what had happened to Mr Pony? In the confusion, Toris had lost track of the beloved toy. Felicks would be devastated if he was lost. Perhaps Vash had picked it up. Toris looked down and stared in disbelief at the pony in his hands. Had he been in such a state of shock that he hadn't even realised he was clutching at the toy?

A doctor marched through the doors but moved to another person instead, a stern looking blonde man with tiny glasses who got up without another word and followed the doctor back through the doors. Toris sighed and hugged Mr Pony to his chest, taking comfort in the smell of Felicks and the strange warmth Mr Pony provided.

The doctor with the heavy accent who Toris wanted to punch suddenly passes, staring down at Mr Pony with a look of shock on his face.

"That toy," He said. "Where do you get it?"

Toris shivered unwillingly but smiled politely.

"It's my adoptive son's, the one who is currently in surgery." Toris's vice trembled but he kept his gaze level with the man. It was lucky he had done so because of not, he would have missed the look of triumph and sickening joy that crossed his face.

Without another word the man marched away, through the doors and away from Toris's sight.

_Elizabeta nursed baby Felicks on her knee and scanned the newspaper, her eye catching a bold title._

_**MISSING WOMAN! HUSBAND DISTRAUGHT!**_

_To be honest, it wasn't the only thing that had caught the kindly woman's eye. It was the picture, slightly blurry but still easily identifiable. It had captured the image of its target perfectly._

_The image of the blonde woman who she had been speaking to three nights ago. _

***According to google translate, this is polish for my precious child. Please don't kill me if it's wrong. **

**What did you think? That chapter just came pouring out. Hehe, who is the man?**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions you have and please do a young and poor girl a favour and review. It would mean an awful lot. **


	8. Tick Tock

**My Precious Child 8- Tick Tock **

**Ahhhhh love you guys. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites and such. Thanks are extended to ZakuroU, KeikoMiyano, NikkiKirkland, Mew Tangerine, dishomestuckchick, disney-hp-freak and loving peace 2. Sorry if I missed anyone. I love you too people who may be missing!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Toph. We regret to inform you that Hetalia never has and never will be yours. Regards, official business people. **

Toris turned Mr Pony over and over in his hands, moving the soft toy through an acrobatic routine to take his mind off of why he was waiting in the emergency section of the hospital. He was desperate for news on Felicks but no one had approached him with news on the boy. And on the wall, a clock ticked away.

_Tick Tock_

People came and went as Toris waited. Why wasn't anyone coming to talk to him about Felicks? Surely someone would at least come to tell him how Felicks was going. Why keep him guessing about the Polish boy's condition?

What if Felicks had died? What if he was dying? What if they were daring each other to go tell Toris the news? What if they were too scared to face him?

_Tick Tock _

"Toris," A voice shattered Toris's distraught thoughts and he looked up to see Vash there holding another cup of coffee and a bag.

"Vash," Toris croaked, shaking hands taking the cup. "Why are you here?"

Vash raised an eyebrow and plonked himself down in the seat next to Toris. "Because you obviously need some support right now and since I don't know anyone I can call, I'm here."

Toris sipped at the coffee and nodded his thanks, watching as Vash fidgeted in his chair nervously. Toris found himself handing Mr Pony to Vash who began to move the pony without a second thought, his movements stopping as he did this.

_Tick Tock _

The two fell into an uneasy silent, both reluctant to bring up the topic at hand. It was Vash who broke the silence, the Swiss man obviously uncomfortable with it.

"Do you have any relatives you want to call?" Vash asked, staring down at the toy he was clutching. Toris shivered at this, raising his head to shake it.

"I…no…no family or relatives who care about me." Toris wandered if he should have shared that last bit of information but Vash didn't question it, just handing Toris back Mr Pony and continuing to fidget. Toris clutched Mr Pony to his chest, squeezing so hard that a tiny part of his head told him to stop or he'd break the stitches.

_Tick Tock _

"So how long have you been waiting?" Vash broke the silence again. Maybe he was trying to stop his nervous fidgeting by making small talk. Toris nodded absently before realising he had to answer.

"I don't really know. It's been a long time though. Longer than I thought i-it would take." Toris stared over at the clock ticking away, trying to remember what time he'd arrived.

"It's still light outside," Vash commented. "And it's about one so I'd say 3 hours."

"Yeah that feels about right." Toris agreed, looking up in hope as a doctor came through but moved to an old lady sitting off to one side.

_Tick Tock _

"How long has she been here?" Vash was referring to the woman.

"She came in after me," Toris supplied, not really knowing how long the lady had sat there.

"Well than we should have a doctor by now." Vash glared daggers at the oblivious woman. Toris had to laugh at this.

"This isn't a restaurant Vash. It's not first come, first served."

"Well it should be," Vash said grumpily, reminding Toris of a moody kid. Toris was so distracted by teasing Vash about his temper that he didn't see Vash smirk as Toris began to subconsciously relax.

_Tick Tock_

Time wore on with no one coming to talk to the two young men. More people had come and gone but Toris and Vash remained. Vash left now and again, brining drinks and once even food which was long gone. Toris jumped every time a door opened and a doctor entered the waiting room but he was never approached, never had his name called.

Vash was getting impatient, he could tell. Either that or nervous. His jitters became more violent, rocking Toris's chair as well. Toris wanted to tell him to stop or something. He was putting Toris on edge, unnerving him and worrying him more than he already was.

Finally Toris couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you please sit still?" He snapped, his patience worn to a thread. "If you can't sit still and wait than leave."

_Tick Tock_

Vash stopped fidgeting after this and Toris could see he was trying with all his might not to start tapping his feet again. The Lithuanian sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the white ceiling. What was going on? They'd been here all day and no one was coming to them. If no one turned up soon to give them news, he was going to go and 'politely' ask for a shred of information, anything to settle his nerves.

Vash got up again and left, probably getting _even more _coffee or maybe some more food. Toris made no effort to say goodbye or make a request to be brought back something. He just hugged Mr Pony and waited in the awful silence of the room.

_Tick Tock_

Vash re-appeared fifteen minutes later with some takeaway fish and chips which the two ate as they waited. Vash tapped out a message to Roderich on his phone and Toris made up stories about other people waiting in his head.

As the second hand moved slightly to show the time was six, Toris got up and moved over to the desk, leaning down to talk with the smiley girl whose name tag read Michelle.

"My son has been in surgery or whatever for about eight hours and I haven't been told anything. Can you tell me what's going on? Can you tell me anything?"

Michelle looked startled at Toris's abruptness but she kept her smile plastered on her face nonetheless.

"What's your name sir?" She asked as her fingers poised over her computer to search for some details.

"Toris Laurinaitis," The man said, spelling out his last name as her fingers paused in her typing.

Michelle tapped away some more and then paused as her fingers scanned the screen. Toris's breath hitched as she frowned.

"Does your child share your name?" She asked eventually and Toris sighed in relief.

"No, his name is Felicks Łukasiewicz." Toris has to spell Felicks's name out too. Michelle's eyes started at whatever information she had found before casting her gaze back to Toris with eyes stone cold.

"I don't know who you are or what you want with Felicks but his dad is already in his room with him. You need to leave right now."

**Eeeeeep I always do cliff-hangers. And short chapters. Ahhhhhhhhh sorry!**

**Le shout out to friend of mine in the best way I know possible. Humour!**

'**If you don't pilot the robot I won't love you anymore.'**

'**FATHER YOU NEVER LOVED ME!' **

**Reviewers can…beat up Felicks's evil daddy!**


End file.
